Meddling Magics
by looneylovedove
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she has more secrets than the average wizard. She immediately catches the attention of the Marauders who are looking for adventure in their final year at Hogwarts and a certain Remus Lupin seems to be especially interested in a girl who is unlike any other he has met. And she seems to know a lot more than what she's leading on...
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, I find it amusing the way some people act. Right now, for example. I was standing in King's Cross station, luggage by my side, foam cup of hot chocolate in my hand as it was a cold and rainy day in London, despite it still technically being summer. Maybe I just wasn't used to this kind of weather, coming all the way from the northern part of Mexico.

Anyway, I silently sipped my cocoa and watched as little children ran around giggling as their parents tried to catch them. Other people were tapping away on their phones either impatiently waiting for their trains or expectantly searching the passengers arriving for their family and friends. I smiled slightly, oh how I wish I could be one of these people. Normal. Happy.

But no, I am not normal and never will be. I'm just a fifteen year old girl waiting for her chance to slip into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, through the secret passage and onto platform 9 and 3/4 where an entirely different sort of people are bustling about.

You see, I am a witch and live in a world with other witches and wizards where we all go to school in a giant castle with crazy teachers, the weirdest curricular, and the strangest assortment of students you will ever meet.

Sounds crazy right? Yeah, it did to me too when they told me when I was eleven, and I had already come from a pretty bizarre family. My mother, the ever protective one, didn't want me so far from home as England was, so she insisted I attend a much closer school, one that happened to be only about a thousand miles away from our home in southern California. My father fought adamantly for me to go to Hogwarts, but once my mom makes up her mind, well there's no stopping her.

And then the accident happened. I don't really know what happened, though I have my suspicions. It was near the end of my fourth year when I was called away because my parents were found, killed in our small summer cabin up in the mountains. Officials believe it to be some kind of freak accident with some type of exotic, poisonous plant or something. But the Ministry of Magic believes it to be the work of a dark wizard on the rise by the name of Voldemort. Whoever the hell that is. I truthfully don't know who, or what did it, but I'm going to find out and when I do, there is going to be hell to pay.

Until then, I was sent to live with my aunt on my dad's side who still lived in England where my father was from. Nobody in the Wizarding World, save my aunt, knew who my mother was and about our family. They were under the impression that she was just a muggle and wanting to keep that illusion, despite my reluctance, I was sent to live with my dad's sister as 'it would be better if she was raised with magic like she has been her whole life, muggles can't produce the proper _environment_ in order for her to reach her true potential.' Or at least in the words of the Ministry official who took me away from my home and the family I knew and grew up with.

It wasn't that I didn't like my aunt, I did and seeing as she was the only one who knew about my lineage, I trusted her, but I wasn't comfortable around her or her lifestyle. Plus, I would miss my cousins who I normally got to see on a daily basis.

But what's been done is done and now I am attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which sounds more like a very elaborate prison compared to the more college campus set-up my old school in Mexico was like. Since my… _other _roots always came first back home, my aunt had tried to get me accustomed to wizard life before the term started so I wouldn't look like a _total _fool, but I had to admit, some of these customs were barbaric. The whole Pureblood mania crap was just ridiculous and I made a note in my head to stay away from Slytherheads or whatever house that was called. I was just glad that I was sorted before school so I wouldn't have to be in front of the whole school like the first years, and my aunt was ecstatic that I was in Gryffindor, which was my dad's old house that he would constantly talk about…

It was still hard to think about them and I tried to blink away my tears that were forming as I climbed into the train. I quickly ran over everything my aunt said and approximately where to go and who to look out for as I unconsciously found an empty compartment.

I sat down in a seat closest to the window and watched a but as families were saying their good-byes before pulling out a book to occupy my mind, it was never good when I let it wander.

I didn't notice that we were moving until I noticed the lighting grow brighter as we left the station and there was a loud noise outside of my compartment door before it opened, with a bit too much force as it slammed slightly and I winced.

* * *

TADA!

Ok, this story has been brewing in my mind for quite some time now and I finally decided to write it!

It will be very OOC and it will sort of have similar concepts and maybe a few characters with the TV show Charmed.

Kinda my spin on things.

Hope you enjoy!

xlooneylovedove


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and I quickly took in the appearance of the boy in the doorway. He was handsome, to say the least, but it was obvious he was aware of this fact and flaunted it. A womanizer, definitely. Probably slept around, but he was loyal, to his friends at least. He was cocky, the kind of overconfidence that just ticks me off. Sort of like the kind that… _they_ have. I wonder how Chris and Wyatt are doing now that they can't pop in and grab me for our many "family emergencies." I was lost in my thoughts and I faintly heard more people entering the compartment and a conversation going on, but I wasn't paying attention which the first boy who walked in must have caught onto as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, were you even listening?" He asked in irritation. Man, this guy was really asking for it.

"No, was I supposed to be?" I responded innocently while closing my book. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be getting much reading done now.

"Uh, well you are in _our_ compartment so…" A second boy, one with crazy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses said as he came up behind the first boy and swung an arm over his shoulder. Ugh, this one was even worse than the other. Within two seconds I could tell that he thought he was the freakin' king of the world. Great, just great. "So, what are you? A first year? Then maybe we can let you off the hook this one time-"

"Does it _look_ like I'm a first year?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, promptly cutting him off from what will most likely be a rant that would match one of _theirs_. The boy opened his mouth but I didn't give him a chance to answer. "And I didn't see your name on the door and I _was_ here first so technically, this is _my_ compartment." I ended, standing up to make my point. Even though I was shorter than both of them, their eyes widened and they backed up slightly. I guess no one really ever stands up to them, of course I'll admit I am a bit scary. Even if I am small, I pack a punch.

Suddenly, there was laughter through the compartment and I realized that there were two other boys in here with us. God, I really have to be more observing. Chris would not be happy. Soon the two boys in front of me started laughing as well. Wow, I was just punked. How did I not figure that out?

"I like her, she's got spunk," The first boy said while I was looking around in utter confusion.

"Sorry about that," one of the new boys said. "We were helping James look for you and these two idiots wanted-"

"To give you a warm Marauders welcome!-" The second boy said.

"And maybe just freak you out a little," the first boy added, then winked and said, "Though it seems you can handle yourself. Got ourselves a bit of a challenge here lads."

I was still a little lost, but now wariness was overpowering my confusion.

"You were looking for me?" I questioned in a bit of a hard tone. You can never be too careful and this seemed to surprise the boys a bit.

"Uh yeah," I second boy started. "I'm James Potter, Head Boy. Dumbledore sent me a letter with your picture that said you would be transferring here…" He trailed off and quickly checked his pockets. "You are… Laina Halliwell, right?" He asked after reading the crumpled paper he'd fished out of his pockets.

I nodded my head and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Well then, welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Pronsie, we're still on the train." The first boy told him teasingly as he dug some type of candy out of his bag and popped it into his mouth.

"Right, well anyway. Welcome to almost-Hogwarts! Dumbledore,"

"The Headmaster," The third boy who seemed to be the most decent told me. At least someone saw my confusion, but the other boy, James, just kept talking even when the other boy interrupted him.

"Wanted me to find you on the train so I could be your tour guide since you won't be sorted with the first years."

"Alright," I replied, understanding a bit more. I remember Dumbledore explaining the whole first year sorting thing. I didn't think he'd actually send someone to show me around, it was a nice gesture, though not necessary.

"Anyway, you got any questions?" He asked lazily, like he didn't really care.

"Uh…" I replied, while gesturing to the other people in the compartment and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh! Right, Laina these are my mates, Sirius Black," he motioned to the first boy who gave me a smirk and took my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you, m'lady." He said with a wink and I suddenly sensed how alike he and James were. They both held bravery and loyalty, though it was hidden slightly by their cockiness and mischievousness. However, there was something in Sirius, deep down. It was a bit… darker. Like he had seen things, done things. I couldn't really tell all too much because wizards were harder to read than mortals were, but I guess they are called muggles in the Wizarding World. I still didn't like his attitude and I guess that wasn't part of the prank from earlier.

"Charmed," I replied while snatching my hand back. His smirk just grew wider and I'd bet I was a challenge to him in more ways than one.

"Oh, knock it off Padfoot." James said while whacking his friend over the head. "Sorry, just ignore him. This is Peter Pettigrew."

The small, rat of a boy waved slightly at me and I gave him a small one back. There was something unsettling about him. He was timid and uncomfortable. A follower and he had obviously latched onto James and Sirius, but he was not loyal. He would do what looked like his best option and I didn't like that.

"And Remus Lupin," James continued and I turned my attention to the last boy. He held his hand out and I shook it, immediately overwhelmed with conflicting emotions grief, despair, hope, pain, and fear. Constant fear. I was so confused but tried my best to hide it until I got a sudden flash of amber eyes and a howl in the background. I knew what that meant, we'd studied dark creatures years ago at my old school.

This poor, poor boy. I could tell immediately that he hated it, hated himself and the wolf within. The torture he must go through… not to mention the way werewolves are seen in society. On the inside, the non-wolf part, Remus was kind. He was loving and sweet and he didn't deserve the curse that was inflicted upon him, that much I was sure of.

I realized that his expression became worried and frantic slightly as he looked around at his friends, they must know. They were all giving me weird, wary looks and I realized I wasn't hiding my sympathy very well and quickly put on my best kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Remus, I'm Laina." I said as I let go of his hand which I realized I had still been shaking that entire time. Real smooth Laina, real smooth.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." He replied.

"So Laina!" Sirius began as he plopped down in my previous seat near the window, patting the one next to him. There was no way in- "What made you transfer?" He asked as he noticed my reluctance and grabbed my wrist lightly pulling me down in the seat, a bit too close for comfort.

"I'd actually like to know why Dumbledore didn't have one of the fifth-year Prefects find you; you are a fifth-year, right?" James asked, sitting down on my other side, resting his arm on the back of my seat.

"Jeez, Prongsie. We're not even at school yet and you're already trying to avoid your Head Boy duties." Sirius winked. Wait, Prongsie?

"Am not! I'm just wondering, I get that she's a Gryffindor but its not like we can show her to classes or anything."

"Well, actually-" I began, but was interrupted by the door opening and the pretty red head standing in the doorway.

"There you are! Potter, I should have known you would be behind this."

"Evans!" James quickly stood up, only to bang his head on the overhead shelf. "Uh, um what are you talking about?" He stammered as he rubbed what would surely be a bruise later and tried to straighten out his appearance. The girl ignored him and turned her attention to me, giving me a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. You must be Laina, right?" She asked as I shook her hand and nodded, giving her a smile back. I liked her; she was kind, and intelligent, but strong and brave. Definitely had a temper, but she reminded me of my cousin Mel, who I considered to be my best friend.

"Ah, so I'm assuming you got the letter as well then Lily-Flower?" James piped up, seeming to have recovered from his prior clumsiness.

"What are you-? Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Lily yelled as she saw the badge on James's shirt, almost identical to the one she was wearing. "What on earth was Professor Dumbledore thinking?! You, Head Boy!? It's insane!"

"Oh calm down Evans!" Sirius joined in with his smirk that I'm starting to think is always permanently on his face. "He'll be great! He was just aiding our newest edition to Gryffindor. Plus, he's got us to help!"

"Oh, that's just even worse! No offense Remus," she added on.

"None taken." Remus replied with a small amused smile. From the way that he's acting, I guess this happens a lot with James and Lily and there's nothing to worry about.

"No one can argue with old Dumbles decisions, so I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, eh?" James said and winked at Lily. She just fumed.

"You-you're such a prat!" She shouted and grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the hall. I quickly flicked my wand and my stuff quickly levitated and followed us out of the compartment.

So that's the second chapter.

Sorry if its crap, I'm feeling kind of out of it and just wanted to get something down and out to all of you wonderful people who reviewed!

And about the mystery of Laina and her mom's side of the family...

Yeah, that's on purpose.

Partially cause it'll keep you in suspense, the other part is me not knowing where I'm going with this...

Oh and Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda (Mel) are siblings and Laina's cousins, though they aren't going to be Piper's kids... I think.

Anyway, love ya!

xlooneylovedove


End file.
